


You could have warned me!

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [46]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Birthday, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, getting caught, which shouldn't be a surprise to anyone
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny hat versprochen, Peter an seinem Geburtstag zu besuchen. Peter hat vergessen, Skinny vorzuwarnen.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 13





	You could have warned me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfangel25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfangel25/gifts).



> prompt: “You could have warned me!” + Peter/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/633055932636708864/darf-ich-mir-die-29-you-could-have-warned-me-mi)

Als Skinny den Sportwagen vor dem Haus der Shaws parkte, hatte er irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber er kam nicht dahinter, was es war. Es war bloß dieses Gefühl, dieser Fluchtinstinkt, der auf der Haut kribbelte und einen dazu trieb, sich ständig umsehen zu wollen.

Wider besseren Wissens ignorierte er ihn diesmal jedoch.

Es war Peters Geburtstag, und er hatte Peter versprochen, dass er vorbei kommen würde. Und das würde er halten. Denn sie hatten sich in letzter Zeit wirklich zu oft gestritten – über Skinnys Art, Geld zu verdienen; darüber, dass er lange gezögert hatte, zuzugeben, dass Peter und er zusammen waren; weil für Peter seine Freundschaft mit den anderen Schnüfflern immer noch an erster Stelle stand.

Seufzend schloss er das Auto ab, versuchte die Vorahnung in die hinterste Kiste seines Gehirns zu stecken, und ging zur Tür hinüber. Auf der Auffahrt stand kein Wagen, Peters Eltern waren also nicht da, und das kam Skinny wirklich sehr gelegen.

Er hatte zwar schon eine Begegnung mit ihnen überlebt – sie waren wirklich nicht glücklich, dass ihr Sohn sich mit einem Kleinkriminellen eingelassen hatte und Skinny konnte sie sogar fast verstehen – aber er war alles andere als scharf auf eine weitere.

Er klingelte an der Tür, sah sich unwillkürlich noch einmal um, und musste nicht lange warten, bis Peter öffnete.

Das Lächeln, das sich über Peters Gesicht ausbreitete, ließ ihn alle bösen Vorahnungen vergessen. So richtig hatte er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass der Schisser – oder, überhaupt jemand – sich so freute, ihn zu sehen.

„Hey“, sagte Peter.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, erwiderte Skinny, schob Peter mit einem Schritt nach vorn zurück in den Flur, kickte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Dann griff er sich Peter, drängte ihn gegen die Wand neben der Garderobe und küsste ihn. Ausgiebig.

Für einen Moment leistete Peter halbherzigen Widerstand – genau so, wie er es immer tat, wenn er Skinny dazu bringen wollte, ein bisschen gröber mit ihm umzugehen, ohne explizit darum bitten zu müssen.

Also grub Skinny eine Hand in seine Haare, zog seinen Kopf zurück, vertiefte den Kuss. Seufzend gab Peter ihm nach, drängte sich ihm entgegen. Hätte Skinnys andere Hand nicht das Geschenk gehalten, wären seine Finger schon auf halbem Weg in Peters Jeans gewesen. Für einen Moment dachte er ernsthaft drüber nach, es einfach fallen zu lassen, es war nur ein DVD-Set, doch dann-

„Boah, nehmt euch ein Zimmer.“

Skinny schreckte zusammen, ließ Peter los und sah auf.

Ah.

Das erklärte die böse Vorahnung.

In der Tür zum Wohnzimmer standen Andrews und Jonas, die Gesichtsausdrücke irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und übertriebenem Ekel.

Skinny warf Andrews einen Blick zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Technisch gesehen ist das hier n Zimmer“, erwiderte er, und küsste Peter ganz betont noch einmal. Der sich zwar nicht wehrte, ihn jedoch einen Augenblick später entschieden von sich schob.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, nickte Skinny zu den beiden Satzzeichen hinüber. „Du hättest mich vorwarnen können.“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich dachte, du kommst erst heut Abend“, verteidigte er sich. 

Mehr als ein „Hmpf“ hatte Skinny zu dem Thema nicht mehr beizutragen.

Misstrauisch sah er Peters Freunde an, die ihn mindestens ebenso wachsam musterten. 

„Schafft ihr es, euch einen Nachmittag lang nicht in den Haaren zu liegen?“, wollte Peter wissen. „Mir zuliebe?“

„Na gut.“ Skinny seufzte. Er hatte zwar eigentlich keine große Lust, aber er würde sich zusammen reißen. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, und er grinste. „Solange du heute Nacht nur mir gehörst.“

Jonas und Andrews verdrehten synchron die Augen.

Aber Peter nickte, und das war das einzige, was zählte.


End file.
